pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stacy Hirano
(mentioned) }} Relationships Candace Candace is Stacy's friend for life. Stacy is known for listening to Candace's ramblings and obsessions. Jeremy (her boyfriend) and her two brothers being the best example. The ginger teen has also roped the Asian into her schemes on many occassions. Chapter 1 About Stacy Hirano In Danville, Candace is in her room talking on the phone to Stacy.Stacy is Candace's friend.She is a Japanese teenager.She's cool.She has black hair, aqua blue shirt with a line in it, blue skirt, blue bowtie on her head, Japanese looking eyes, beige brown colored skin, a bracelette that's purple on her left hand, and black shoes with light blue socks.She is so cute!She is 15 years old.Her Birthday is October 17.She has brown eyes.The year she was born was 1994.She has a sibling named, Ginger.Ginger was in the part of the Fireside Girls with Isabella.Ginger and Stacy are alike. but they have a different size of their bodies.Ginger could be the same age as Isabella is.Ginger is Japanese too!Stacy has a hoarse voice and Ginger has a girl voice. Chapter 2 The Story Begins With The Diary So, Candace talked to Stacy on the phone, and talked to her about Jeremy.That's her boyfriend.So, Candace said, So, Stacy, want to come over to my house and we can talk through Jeremy with my diary?Yes.''Stacy said.So, Stacy came over and went to Candace's room.Well, the first thing she does when she comes over, is to say ''hi to Phineas and Ferb.So, she sat down on her bed and Candace got up and had to go get the diary.It was a pink diary with a purple lock in it.She searched for Jeremy in the diary and it said, Love me into pieces Jeres!''Jeres is a nickname.That's what Candace calls Jeremy.' Chapter 3 Friendships Torn Apart Then, Candace heard something on the backyard.She saw a race car that Phineas and Ferb were riding in.It had a big race track that got dugged in the backyard.Do you know who's car that was?Mom's.It was painted with lots of colors and and it had race car number on it.Candace opened her room window and she said, Will you two keep it down?!Sorry Candace, but wer'e just having lots of fun here!''Phineas shouted.She had to go into the backyard and see what they are up to.''What are you two doing?''She said.''We painted Mom's car into a race car.''He said.''Where are the other cars at?The other one is for Ferb.I'm am actually testing the cars out to see if they work.''He said.The other car for Ferb was Dad's.It was a race van.Ferb will drive the van.''Oh, I will call Mom!''Candace shouted.Then, Stacy went out of Candace's room and went into the backyard and had to talk to Candace about something.''Candace, you have been busting your brothers for a long time.You should stop being mean to your brothers.I can't they have to be busted.''Candace said.''If you don't be nice, I won't be your friend anymore!''Stacy said.Stacy was starting to have a mean grinch on her face.And Candace will start to ramble and have some obsessions.''What?!You can't be serious!Remember, we were friends so much together in Kindergarten and other places we have been through!''Candace said.''You need to quiet down you two!''Candace shouted.''Okay, you know what Candace?Stacy said.''What?''Candace said.''Were not friends anymore!What?!Stacy come back!I can spend some time with you after I bust my brothers!Oh, Stacy, come on.''Candace said. Chapter 4 Friends Again! Candace glared at them.It's your fault you two!''She shouted.''You should not build anything!Sorry Candace, but it's our favorite thing to do in the summer.''Phineas said.''Well, not anymore you ain't!''She said.Meanwhile, Candace went into Danville City and felt sad infront of all the people.Then, she pasted a trash can.There next to the trash can was Perry the Platypus.Perry was done with his mission.He seen Candace sad.He walked over her.''Oh, there you are Perry!Where have you been buddy?Candace said.''Grrrr!''Perry said.Then, Candace and Perry seen Stacy at the Seattle Chinese Restaurant.Stacy loves Chinese food, although she is Japnese.So, Candace putted a leash on Perry's neck and tied it to the pole.''Stay right there!I'll be back!''Candace said.Candace went in and sat next to Stacy.She said to Stacy,''Stacy, I'm sorry for what I did.You will lie to me for busting your brothers!''Stacy said.''But I'm sorry I will never bust my brothers again I promise Stacy!I am telling you the truth!Okay, if it's a deal, we can be friends again.Okay!''Candace shouted.They went back home and took Perry.They had their friendship back!Then, Candace setted Perry down on the grass and Phineas said, ''Oh, there you are Perry!Grrrr!''Perry chattered.Phineas and Ferb were done doing their favorite thing to do today.So, the next day, Candace will avoid busting her brothers.Then, she will go back to her diary again, with Stacy.That will be her promise.And Candace said ''goobye to Stacy.THE END! Coltrane Coltrane is one of her love interests. ( In Carl: College Years, they dated; but, in the season 5 it becomes complicated. ) Ginger Ginger is possibly Stacy's little sister. She might be a charactor we never see on the programme. Albert At first, she's simply one of his love interests; however, it seems like he is her boyfriend. Carl They get on well, and are college mates in "Carl: College Years" Chad Is her boyfriend since the end of the season 5 of "Carl: College Years" Appearances The Signature Stacy In this fanfic by WhoCares132 and PhineasnFerb, Candace tells her she is "just plain dull" and Phineas and Ferb sabotage her clothing. Total Crazy Island In this Total Drama Island like crossover, she will make an appearance. Film She will appear in a live action/computer generated version of the cartoon and movie and sequel and will be played by singer and new actress Charice Pempengco. Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure She Also the Main Character in Spin-Off Series. Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P) She's a major character in this series. It is revealed that Ginger from the Fireside Girls is her little sister in season 1. Total Drama WorldWide (Phineas and Ferb Cast) Stacy was doing just fine. She only received votes from Ferb and Wendy so Candace would go crazy. She was eliminated in German vs. Wild when she threw a pair of shoes to distract a bear but later they turned out to be Chris's and they cost $500. Infuriated, Chris saves Candace and eliminates Stacy, without a parachute, but she survives since Candace gave Stacy hers. The Adventures of Irving and Friends She becomes Albert's girlfriend in episode 10, as well as more of a major character 'TotalDramaRox97's Series' Stacy hasn't appeared much. The teen is friends with Caelan; she is also racing with Candace in the Amazing Race and Phineas & Ferb crossover. The Song of Flames Stacy is a protagonist in the fanfic. She befriends the legendary Pokemon Landorus three years after Doofenshmirtz becomes the emperor of Danville thanks to Darkrai and Zekrom. Carl: College Years She studyes in the college with Candace, she is studying Japanese Translator, while Candace is too doing translator but, she hasn't chosen which options take in 2nd of career. The Stacy Hirano Show Stacy is the main character in this spin-off that follows Stacy and her longtime best friend Candace Flynn as they graduate high school, move into their own place, and begin college at Danville Community College. As Stacy navigates her way throgh her crazy new life she has been recruited by Carl the Intern to be a Secret Teen agent in his secret organization made up of teens much like the O.W.C.A was all animals. Phineas and Ferb Xros-Over series Stacy places a support role in the series, and she's the only other person (Aside from the members of Xros Heart and Sonic and his friends) who knows about Phineas and Ferb's adventure in the Digital World. Always ]] Stacy has always been annoyed with Candace's obsession with Jeremy and busting, and she's always wish Candace would pay more attention to her. But maybe's there's a deeper reason then we thought... Oneshot. Gallery File:File-Stacy Hirano.png File:Stacy-pf7.jpg|"Disco miniature golfing queen" File:Charice Pempengco as Stacy-1-.jpg|Stacy in the films Stacy Hirano Lunaii.png|Stacy Hirano (Lunaii) Stacy Wolf.png|Stacy in wolf form Stacy Hirano (paint).png|Pic of Stacy on Paint Alt. Stacy.JPG|The version of Stacy from an alternate dimension. Stacy Culture Day.jpg|Stacy during culture day. Stacy2.JPG|She's a bit messed up in this pic... Stacy redone.JPG|Stacy on paint by Tpffan5196 Stacy and Cub.jpg Category:Characters Category:Fanon Works Category:Teens Category:Secondary F Gang members Category:Canon Character Category:Asian Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Females Category:The Adventures Of Irving And Friends Category:Carl: College Years Category:Carl: College Years - The Movie Category:Xros-Over Series